The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of illumination and more specifically relates to illumination within a container.
2. Description of Related Art
A light fixture or lamp is generally a device used to create artificial light by use of an electrical source Lamps generally have a body and a socket to hold the bulb and allow for replacement. Lamps may also have a switch (or switches if there are multiple light sources) to control the light source. Lamps require an electrical connection to a power supply, where permanent lighting may be directly wired; moveable lamps have a plug, or a battery power supply. Light fixtures may include additional features, such as reflectors for directing/focusing light, apertures, and/or lenses Lamps and light fixtures may be specialized in their applications.
Engraving is the practice of imprinting a design onto a hard surface by cutting grooves into it. Engraving may be achieved by many means, such as by a cutting tool, stamping, or the use of lasers or other devices. Engraving may include placing the design upon the surface of a flat object or by imprinting the design within a three-dimensional object. Such three-dimensional objects may include glass or other opaque or transparent materials.
In most cases, lamps are used to simply provide a light source with little aesthetic value. It is desired to provide a lamp that includes the ability to illuminate and display images and/or text. Therefore a suitable solution is desired.
Portable light fixtures are often called “lamps”, as in a table lamp or desk lamp. In technical terminology, the lamp is the light source, which is typically called the light bulb. U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,533 to James G. Zobian relates to a stand lamp having an illuminated base. The invention relates to an illuminated base lamp, which is illuminated interiorly; a main or upper lamp is supported by the illuminated base, safe manner to enable its ready removal for the purpose of changing the bulb in the base or for the purpose of replacing illuminated pictorial representations which are carried by the base. The arrangement is controlled by a three-way switch whereby either the upper or lower lamp may be lighted, both lamps may be lighted, or both lamps may be de-energized. If the transparent or translucent sides of the base are in the form of pictorial representations, such as photographic-slides either in black and white or in color, or other scenes shown on translucent parchment, paper, ground glass, or the like.